


Sweet Pastries

by Elizobeth



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Faint Wasabi/Fred, Hiro is cute, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Underage technicaly, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizobeth/pseuds/Elizobeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the fire at the SFIT, and everyone is safe and sound. After the school was rebuilt and classes started up again, Hiro was accepted. Hiro soon decides to work part-time at the 'Lucky Cat Cafe' for a bit of extra money, even helping Aunt Cass redecorate. And have you seen how cute he looks in his new uniform?<br/>(I suck at summary's, this is my 1st fic. But non-the-less I will do my best)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I thank you for taking the time to be reading this fanfiction. And I do hope that you enjoy.

* * *

 

 

   **CHAPTER 1**

 Panting heavily, Hiro's lungs ached. The burn spreading through his legs was reaching his thighs, and the only thing here could here was Beyonce's 'Girls Run The World'. Don't question him, you can totally run to that. Hiro halted in his steps as he reached the park bench that sat just in front of the pond at the park. He sighed heavily and sat down on the metal bench, checking his phone for the time and pausing his music. Suddenly the sounds of the outside world seeped in and Hiro could here bikes, people laughing, and even a large array of geese honking at some kids by the shore. Taking swift, heavy drinks from his water bottle made Hiro question why he was even running. It sucked, and he personally had Gogo to blame. In a fit of rebelliousness against Tadashi for something he can't even remember, he picked up smoking. And after few months Gogo slapped pack of nicotine gum in his hand and dragged him out the door to go running.  _That's why i'm here._ But even after kicking him cravings, Hiro still ran almost everyday. If not to just to  _some thing_ athletic in his life.

 

  The raven decided that he'd waited long enough, and pushed back in his ear buds. This time listening to Beyonce's  _Diva._

As soon as he walked in, the chime of the door no doubt signaling his arrival, Aunt Cass waved a greeting while setting up the display case. Nodded to her before moving to their home area, taking the steps two at a time to reach his room. Where he was greeted by Tadashi relaxing on his bed, reclining against his pillows with a book. The divider between their beds mostly open. Hiro grabbed his uniform and moved to where he wouldn't be in Tadashi's line of view as he changed. Tossing his sweating shirt and running shorts to his hamper, he quickly slipped on his olive green t-shirt and skinny jeans. Pulling his apron over his head, and tying it behind him. A soft cream color with a cartoon version of Mochi's face on his chest. A design both he and Honey had agreed on.

 Checking that his hair wasn't to frazzled by his morning run he tied it back into a small pony tail. Barely even long enough to be considered a rat tail. But as soon as Hiro approved his own appearance he walked over to Tadashi's bed and poked at his foot, "Hey Dashi', imma head down to work. You gonna be fine being up here all by you're dorkiness?" Tadashi scoffed and pulled his foot away from Hiro's reach. "I'll be fine you jerk, I was planning on doing some work down there later anyways." Hiro laughed. 

 "Sure, sure. I'll see you soon then nerd." Turning on his heels Hiro left the room to go down stairs. Missing the brief moment where Tadashi's eye's swept a little lower then needed across his back.

 

 Hiro smiled as his aunt flipped the sign on the front door before walking into the kitchen. The cafe had changed, the walls we're now a mint green shade with a pattern of white painted tea leaves. The floor was tiled in black and white checkers. And they even serve more then pastries or donuts now, coffee, breakfast, sandwiches, and many other things were added to the menu. It was no doubt that their aunt needed help. The cafe was even remodeled and there was more area for customers to sit and for the workers to cook in. And of course there was Hiro's suggestion of free wifi. That helped too. Hiro watched as their first costumer walked in, the light bell singing softly. It was a Mrs. Yamada, a kind old woman who came in every morning to get some raspberry tarts. Hiro just wrapped up her usually order without her even asking, even slipping in a green tea candy. Mrs. Yamada laughed while he did so. "You know me too well boy. I just love your tarts," she handed him a ten. While he counted her change he replied.

 "Well I love that you love our tarts. And I enjoy giving you free candy." Handing over her change and her order in a paper bag with another cartoon Mochi's face. She accepted and patted his hand, "I certainly enjoy that too. But the best part here is you, you're certainly more handsome than my husband." Hiro just smiled shaking his head, "Mrs. Yamada, you have an excellent husband." She laughs, smiling warmly. "I know I do, but it's still okay to look." Turning around and walking towards the door, "I'll see you next time pretty boy!" Hiro just watched her leave, and wonders what make old people so crazy.

 The morning itself is pretty average, people coming and going. Getting coffee and breakfast. A few kids coming in to buy some donuts. And by the time Tadashi came down the stairs with his laptop, Hiro was taking a group of girls and one guys' orders at a table not too far away. Tadashi felt a hand mess up his hair before a cup of spearmint, caramel coffee was set beside him. Of course that sounds insanely sweet, but somehow Hiro made it just right. Tadashi caught said Hiro's hand as he tried to get away. Taking a bit of the cream layer on top of his coffee he smeared it on Hiro's nose, Hiro push away wiping his nose and sticking a tongue out at his older brother. Hiro disappeared into the kitchen to help Aunt Cass with some cooking. Hiro never cooked anything completely on his own. The last time he had... Well, Tadashi didn't get out of bed for a week. 

 So as Hiro walked back into the kitchen, Tadashi could hear the flurry of whispers from the table that was dominated by females not too far from him. Hr tried to ignore what they we're saying, taking a sip of his coffee. But when he heard the words, "That waiter was cute, you need to ask him out!" He nearly spit it up. He looked over to the table to see the girls all staring at the guy sitting there, with blue tinged hair and gauges. Who was shaking his head, blushing. 

 It wasn't that it was a guy, absolutely not. It was just that... well look at him!  _It's not that he's a dude it's just that he's so.._ Tadashi struggled to find a word in the depths of his brain.  _Someone like that should even think about asking out Hiro, he wasn't even anything like him!_   ~~~~When Hiro came back out of the kitchen, four boxes of pastries balanced in his arms, Tadashi leapt up and took three of them. Hiro just glared at him as Tadashi carried the boxes out the door with him. Even holding it open with his foot for Hiro. Tadashi could feel the stares of the small group of friends and grinned widely. When back inside he placed an arm over Hiro's shoulders, walking him behind the counter and giving him a quick peck to the forehead. Hiro didn't think much of it, seeing as how the brothers were already quite affectionate with each other.

 Tadashi decided to spend the rest of his time helping out Hiro behind the counter, making sure to stay close and keep him out of view of the previously scheming friends. And even after they left, Tadashi and Hiro had a fun time. Teasing, poking and serving up customers and patrons that day. And all day Tadashi was content, because as he told him self : _"I did a good thing, if that boy would have hit on Hiro, he might have went out with him. Which could have left Hiro heart broken, sexually confused, and might even pick up smoking again!"_ Of course in Tadashi's brain these were logical arguments, because he was a big brother. And he would protect Hiro, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

**Wow, okay. I hope that this was alright, there will be more chapters to come. And i'd love some constructive criticism! Or to know your thoughts down below. Have a good morrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :3**   
  


**Okay so, this is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy, and love my little lime. I made it just for you ;3**

* * *

 

Hiro was done with his morning run, relaxing in the burning stream of the shower. The water felt nice, especially because of the morning sun that had left him panting and sweaty. As Hiro ran the suds over himself he could feel his muscles relaxing and his mind wandering to places that it shouldn't have. Hiro thought of his dream that morning.

_ It was hot, way to hot, even for summer. Hiro grumbled and moved to kick off his blankets so that he could actually sleep, but halted when he felt something different than his covers against his foot. Suddenly freaking out he tried to sit up and yank off the covers. But something came from the depths of those very covers and pulled him to lay back down as something heavier rolled onto him. Hiro was trying to make sense of just what the hell was going on when he came to stare into two deep brown eyes right in front of his own. Staring into those chocolaty  abysses he was lost. "Hiro," a single utterance before a pair of lips crashed against his. And it was just that that made Hiro realize what was happening, trying to push his brother of him he groaned and separated their mouths. "T-Tadashi- Wait I-" Crashing back against him Tadashi left no room for argument as his hands slipped under Hiro's shirt and ran over his chest and back. Almost lovingly caressing him before digging his fingers into his hips and drawing him nearer. _

_ Hiro tried to slip away but Tadashi just wouldn't let him go, shoving his tongue into his younger brother's mouth Tadashi grabbed his hair to pull his head back. Grinding their hips together caused Hiro to groan. No longer pushing his brother away, Hiro clasped at Tadashi's shirt desperately to have him closer. And when he pulled back and nearly tore off his shirt, Hiro was left to grasp at the toned muscles of his back. Legs wrapped around the waist of the strong body above him, Hiro was squirming and breathlessly pleading Tadashi for _ more.  _ Leaning back once again Tadashi yanked off Hiro's shirt, quickly attacking the smooth chest with small bites and kisses. And while he payed extra attention to Hiro's nipples, Hiro bucked and mewled; running his fingers through Tadashi's sudden mess of hair. "Tadashi!" It felt so good, shivers and trembles ran through the younger's body. His elder greedily soaking in and relishing in his sounds of pleasure. And when Tadashi pulled back one last time, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling down his zipper. Biting his lip he pulled down on the edge of his pants and boxers, and was amused as Hiro watched on with wide, lustful eyes. Only for Tadashi to stop pulling his pants down  _ just _ above what Hiro was wanting. _

_ "Hiro, look at me." Obeying his brother, Hiro met Tadashi's gaze, and as they slowly slid closer together, and their lips barely brushed Tadashi spoke "Wake up Hiro." _

It was at that rude awakening that Hiro had found himself achingly hard and an alarm blaring in his ear. He had hoped to run off his excitement, but it seemed now that some had lingered. Hiro's body heating up once again, he couldn't stop the hand that wrapped around himself. Speeding his pace, just trying to finish quickly, Hiro nearly stopped dead when the bathroom door opened and closed behind someone. "H-hello?" He called tentatively, "Hey, Hiro. Sorry, I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be out soon enough." Called back Tadashi. Just that voice that he had been imagining to occur in reality was enough for Hiro to lose it, he couldn't stop the quickening pace of his hand, or how his fingers were wandering behind him and to his puckered entrance. But he could control himself enough to bite his lip to stifle his moans. Wasting no time, Hiro used the lasting soap on his hand as a lubricant as he slipped inside himself. Slowly, with one finger he maneuvered the best he could with Tadashi on the other side of the curtain. It didn't take long for him to lose control, releasing his member as he came to cutch over top of his mouth to keeps the sounds in. 

Gripping unto the washcloth bar built into the bathroom wall, Hiro had to keep himself steady as the aftershocks wore away. He could barely hear his brother as he muttered a quick, "See you when you get out," as he left. The seventeen year old just sighed and shook his head, getting up and fully washing away the remnants of his activities. Taking a few extra seconds to fully calm himself he left the shower and dried off quickly. Not really taking a glance at the mirror as he just wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his room. Where he found Tadashi calmly typing away at his computer, Hiro was hit with a wave of longing, self hate, and jealousy. How bad he just wanted Tadashi, just wanted him entirely, completely to be his. And how much he hated himself. He knew that what he was feeling was wrong, you can't be in lo- lust after your brother. He was sick, demented. He trudged to his dresser where he quickly got dressed, flinging the towel across the room and not caring where it landed.

* * *

 

 Tadashi sputtered as an offending object covered his view. Pulling the cloth from him he could smell Hiro's lingering scent. And just how intoxicating that was. Turning to yell at Hiro for throwing at him, his brain was shut down and his throat stopped working as Hiro's tight ass came into view. Tadashi couldn't look away as Hiro dragged a pair of red boxers up his skinny legs. Tadashi had to bite his lip to keep from whining, watching Hiro's muscles and skin move as he pulled on each article of clothing. Leaving him in a baggy red t-shirt and some jean shorts that reached to his knees. And Tadashi had no time to look away when Hiro turned to face him once again. Surprised and flushed from Tadashi staring right at him. "H-hey, Hiro," he quickly thought up. "Let's go out to the garage to work on our new project, yeah?" Hiro nodded and started out of their shared room quickly. The elder sighed and relief and rubbed his face. 'That was close' he concurred 'perhaps too close'. Leaving the room and walking down the stairs he waved to his Aunt Cass who was relaxing on the couch and petting their mascot and cat Mochi. When he found Hiro in there garage-turned-lab he smiled, the younger was already hard at work. Tadashi closed the door behind him he relaxed. This was his and Hiro's safe haven, people could go in there home, their room, and feel allowed. But this room was for Tadashi and Hiro. Where they could be themselves with no restrictions. 'Well' he thought, eyes tracing the object of his temptations and desires 'almost no restrictions'.   
  


* * *

 

**Okay so, it's kinda short. But i'm overall pleased with this chapter, comments will be cherished and kudos' will be loved! I hope you liked it!**

**Tootles! :3**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note :3**

**Hey!!! I'm back, I hope you liked my last chapter and enjoy this one! Hooray for limes! (limes included)**

* * *

 

 Tadashi bit into his hand, trying to stifle his groans and cries. His other hand moving quickly and desperately, trying to hurry. His hips bucked off the bed into his moving fist, thoughts all but present as he could only focus on the thought that Hiro was just on the other side of that paper thin divider. Hiro, with his soft features, his amazing smell, that fucking tooth gap. God, everything about him was just so amazing. Tadashi wanted him,  _ needed _ him so desperately. Wanted to go over to his younger brother's bed, wanted to throw back the sheets and wake him with a bruising kiss. Wanted to pull off his boxers, grab him, stroke him make him feel good. Make him shiver and moan helplessly, beg him to let go, beg him to stop, and to beg him for  _ more _ . And then Tadashi would take him, make him cry out and scratch up his shoulders as he would relentlessly pound into him. Hiro would arch, eyes glaze over, he'd call out to him in need, he'd beg for Tadashi to give him his end. And he'd call him big brother. Tadashi's hips lurched off the bed and his eyes were blown wide as he came. The only thing he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears and his labored breaths as he came down from cloud nine. 

 Suddenly Tadashi felt tears in his eyes, how could he? How could he get off on thinking off his brother that way? His younger, beautiful brother who he wanted to... to... Tadashi felt bile rise in his throat and wetness stream down his cheeks. He was horrible, insane, he was a perverted freak who wanted to fuck his little brother and relish in it. It was a while before he could calm down, but finally he stopped and was able to wipe himself clean and begin to fall asleep. And against his better judgement, dream about him and his brother in world where Hiro would love him back.

* * *

 

 Hiro watched as the people filled in and out of the Lucky Cat Cafe, girls and boys, old and young everyday. It was fun to talk to the customers, the ones that weren't assholes anyway. And there would always be certain people, certain girls that would bat their fake eye lashes and purse their too red lips. Hiro had a hard time not cringing at those people. Then there were guys, Hiro hadn't told anyone except for Gogo, but he was gay. And getting some eye candy on those certain days when he was feeling incredibly frustrated and angry with the fact that Tadashi didn't love him back, wasn't too bad. Even when at the end of the day Tadashi was the only one he could think of. Never-the-less, here comes a customer. "Hey ya, welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe, your order?" This guy was tall, blond hair and gray eyes. And he wasn't bad looking, especially when he smiled at him.

 "Hey, i've actually never been here before. So maybe you could recommend something?" This guy, was  _ so _ flirting. And while he wanted to flirt back, this guy wasn't what he really wanted. "Oh, well it depends what kinds of mood you're in." The guy posed and thought, "I'd love something fruity," tracing his eyes over Hiro's figure. Hiro smiled politely, "Well then i'd recommend our cherry tart if you're hungry, or if you're thirsty we have some mixed berry smoothies you could try." Hiro wouldn't lie, this guy was attractive, he seemed very nice. And really, this guy was all that Hiro needed, all that he needed to forget Tadashi. The guy chuckled, and smiled at him. "I'll take a smoothie." Hiro was glad, they we're honestly out of tarts and Hiro wasn't confident enough to make more, but one thing he could make was a smoothie. So Hiro rung up his order and went to the side to make the smoothie. Unconsciously or not he swung his hips from side to side with the music playing in the cafe. And it was only when he turned back around to hand him the smoothie that he realized what he had done and blushed beet red. The guy, who Hiro had noticed was staring at his ass, smiled and accepted the drink. Hiro handed over the guy's change and let out a breath of relief that this whole exchange was almost over. "Hey, I never caught your name. I'm Jared."  _ Jared _ , held out his hand in an open greeting, and Hiro took it. Feeling a sudden strange, clammy feeling creep up his arm. It almost made him want to run away and hide in his sweet Tadashi's arms. But Hiro fought that feeling and stayed put, even if it made his knees buckle. "I-Im Hiro, nice to meet you." Even though the sudden feeling from this guy wasn't anything  _ but _ nice. Jared waved a quick goodbye with his kind smile before leaving. Hiro nearly cried in relief, it was insane how sudden that feeling of dread washed over him. But as sudden as that feeling had been, the feeling of contentedness and warmth that came was just the opposite, bathing him in a safeness that he knew and loved. And it was that feeling that came with an arm, and arm wrapping around his side and drawing him into a warm chest that he loved. And he willingly burrowed into his older brother in desire for that warmth.

* * *

 Tadashi's heart fluttered and he was filled with unending happiness as Hiro looked to  _ him _ for comfort. He whispered to Hiro, "Hiro, come into the house or people will stare. You can tell me all about it there." Hiro nodded hurriedly and quickly placed his apron on the counter and announced that he was going on break. Then he promptly dragged Tadashi away into the section of the building that was their home. Tadashi hugged Hiro tightly as he was calming down, Tadashi never wanted to let go. Tadashi laid down on the couch with Hiro splayed across his chest, their breathing coming to match. Hiro closed his eyes and snuggled into his older brother's neck, he could feel the spreading goosebumps. "Hey Hiro," Tadashi had begun to rub Hiro's back soothingly, "What happened, you seemed pretty freaked out." Hiro sighed.

 "It's stupid really, there was this guy. He was hitting on me, I guess I flirted back," Tadashi's grip was suddenly tighter around him, it knocked the air from his lungs and made his mouth go dry. Licking his lips he continued, "but when we shook hands... It was like, this gross and scary feeling I got from him. Like this eerie coldness, and I don't know why but it scared the hell out of me." Tadashi himself seemed to calm at Hiro's admittance, but Hiro was scared for another reason. He had just accidently told his brother he was gay. Tadashi nodded, "I see, well then there's only one solution. Let me kick that guy's butt if he does bother you." Hiro sat up on Tadashi's lap, staring down at his older brother in surprise. "You'd do that for me? Even 'cause i'm, uh... Gay?" Hiro cringed as he said it. Tadashi only grinned stupidly, "Of course! I care about you Hiro! And if that guy does mess with you, it is my honorary big brother duty to kick his butt. Plus, I love you no matter what. It's alright if you're into dudes, I should probably tell you about how i'm actually half into dudes too." Hiro smiled wide and leapt forward to tackle his brother in a love attack. He was insanely happy, Tadashi was bi at least. And that gave him a chance! Tadashi sat upright and hugged Hiro back just as tightly, because he was thinking the same thing. Hiro pulled back, he had to stop himself from crashing his mouth against Tadashi's. It was hard especially when their eyes met. 

Hiro was caught with Tadashi and Tadashi the same. They couldn't look away, eyes unwavering, unmoving and staring deeply into each other's souls. Hiro's mouth was dry again, he licked across his lower lip and watched as Tadashi's eyes traced it and dilated at the moment. Hiro couldn't move as their eyes met again and a burning intensity scared him senseless. But he couldn't move. Hiro's hands moved up and traced Tadashi's shoulders. And then their moving closer. Hiro can feel it flooding his veins, burning him up and eating him alive, the  **desire** . So close, so damn close, only an inch away and he can feel Tadashi's breath against his lips. Hiro's hands are cupping his head now... Closer, closer, closer. Almost there. Lips are brushing, eyelids fluttering as it finally comes. Then their lips are touching, it's nearly a kiss, all they need to do is press closer and...

"BOYS!" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck everything that ever existed anywhere in time. The boys eyes snap open and their eyelashes brushed, their faces got so red that Hiro thought they might explode. They throw themselves apart as the door opened and aunt Cass walked in, seemingly oblivious to their flushed faces. "Hey Hiro, we have like fifty minutes left and then we're shutting down. Do you mind working 'till then?" Hiro nodded quickly and left the room without looking back. Tadashi felt a longing go out towards Hiro, he felt like his heart was crushed as Hiro walked out that door. Him and Hiro had, they'd almost... He absently rubbed his lips, the embarrassment and shock setting in. As well as the thought and, oh god... Tadashi ran to the bathroom to hastily get rid of his new problem.

* * *

 Hiro lied awake, he was too worked up to sleep. The hardness in his boxers didn't feel like it was going away any time soon. But Hiro didn't want Tadashi to hear him, unless of course his brother was already asleep? Hiro listened, and all he could hear was slow even breaths, and he was able to calm. Tadashi wasn't awake, so Hiro could do this. Slipping a hand into his boxers he grabbed his aching member.  _ 'Oh god yes'  _ was all he thought. It wasn't long before Hiro had turned on his belly and teased his entrance with a finger. Hiro was able to take a few of his secretly purchased toys, but those we're for when he was home alone and could moan freely. But right now, Tadashi was on the other side of the room. And Hiro didn't want to wake him... Or did he? Hiro shivered at the thought. He would be lying here, three fingers up his ass and hand pumping his cock. Shaking. When Tadashi comes over in all of his naked glory and super hotness. Grab Hiro's hand and pull it away from himself, shove his own long, thick fingers inside him one by one. Until Hiro was squirming. But of course real Hiro was squirming too, pushing back on his hand to get more friction. Then Tadashi, oh god Tadashi, he would bend over Hiro and just pound him senselessly. Oh the thought, the idea. 'If only Tad _ ashi would do that'  _ was what he thought as he came down his high. But remembering the way Tadashi had looked at him, how he acted when he mentioned flirting with a guy... Hiro had a chance. It was slim, but if he was able to push Tadashi's buttons just right he could make him cave and fuck him. That sounded hot. And really amazing.  But for now, Hiro was lying there with drying come on his stomach. And Tadashi so close, but so out of his reach.

* * *

 

**Oh my gosh, so what you think? I liked this chapter personally, but i'd love to hear whatever you have to say about it! Comments are loved and kudos's are my precious (insert le random Gollum)**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**OKay so, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you do enjoy and have a happy day as humanly possible on a Monday.**

* * *

 

 Hiro watched out of the window as Aunt Cass left with Tadashi. Cass was going to visit a friends of hers, and Tadashi was helping Wasabi with shopping for some reason. So that left Hiro alone here for at least three hours, and he couldn't wait to ravage his drawers for what he needed so bad right now. So he didn't, shutting the window and door he jumped onto his bed and threw open his bedside table drawer, lifting the fake bottom and taking out a sleek and smooth object and a tube of lubricant. Laying back on top of the covers and wiggling his pants and underwear down his hips, as well as his shirt and throwing them off the bed. Hiro knew he was already hard, so he wasted no time with that and instead squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and spread it around. Then sliding his hand beneath him member and to his entrance, the first slipped in easy, then the second was a slight stretch. But Hiro pressed on and soon three, then four fingers were inside himself and he was rocking back onto them with small whimpers and groans. Hips shooting off the bed when he found his prostate, Hiro flipped onto his belly and continued to abuse and press against that spot. Unfortunately he had to stop, Hiro pulled his hand away and pulled the phallic object close and coated it in lube, before resting the vibrator at his entrance. And suddenly he's in a world of ecstasy, hips bucking and writhing he comes hard. "Ta-Tadashi!"

* * *

 

 Hiro's feet pound against the asphalt out of time with Rihanna's 'Man Down' in his ear buds. He came to a halt at his usual bench, turned off his music, and took quick swallows of his water. But what he wasn't expecting was to hear this, "Hey! Hiro right? It's me Jared." He turned to infact see Jared walking towards him with a big smile and blue running shorts. Hiro's first thought was to flee, but then he shamed himself, he didn't know Jared, and had no evidence that he wasn't a good guy. He should base his entire feeling about him from one experience. So Hiro decided he would use this chance to get to know Jared better. Hiro waved and smiled, "It's great to met another runner, I just moved here a week ago. And this park is just beautiful, I love it." Hiro nodded at what Jared said. "I know it's great, but I only run at least five days a week. I'm not really all that athletic." The raven rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as Jared grinned. "Well that's too bed," he said, "At least I have you and the cafe to look forward to most of the week." Jared was flirting his ass off, and Hiro was just trying to be polite. Hiro toed the ground, "I'm halfway done with my run, you wanna run with me?" Jared cocked his head and placed a hand on his hip. "Are you gonna lead me into the woods and cut my head off?" Hiro shook his head, "I can't now that you're expecting it." He winked and the bond jogged ahead, gesturing for Hiro to follow him, and he did.

 Hiro let out a breath of relief as his jog route ended, He looked to see Jared bent at the waist and hands on his knees breathing heavily. "Hey, are you alright?" Jared stood up slowly, "Yeah, it's just that i'm still recovering from a surgery. By the way is the cafe open? I'd kill for another one of those smoothies you made me." Hiro shook his head in regret, "I'm sorry, the cafe's only open six days a week." Seeing how hurt and tired the blond was made Hiro feel sad. "But um, I'm actually heading there. I suppose I could make you a quick one." Jared smiled gratefully, "Thanks." So Hiro led him to the cafe, unlocked the door, and quickly moved behind the counter to bled him drink. Then stopping Jared when he opens his wallet to pay.

 "No, really it's on the house. Besides i'm not supposed to serve after hours." Jared smiled (could he stop smiling?), and took the drink, swallowing it down with joy. "So Hiro, do you live around here?" Hiro leaned against the counter a nod. "You could say I do, I live here. This building is my house and the cafe, of course they're separated." Jared nodded thoughtfully, "It must be nice. To live so close to work had gotta be really convenient, I bet you've never been late. You'll have to give me a tour sometime." Hiro's eyes bulge out of his head, Jared's words were punctuated with a sly and sultry grin. Hiro felt like running now, this was his home, he had let Jared into his house and now he had nowhere to run. And he knew he wasn't stronger or faster than Jared. He was scared and his heart was beating a mile a  _ second _ and dread was setting in. Jared stepped forward, until he was practically pinning him against the counter. Hiro whimpered and looked away, shrinking in on himself. "So how 'bout it, a tour would be great-" "Hey!" Jared whirled around and Hiro turned to see his older brother, and it was like a shining beam of light hit him and he nearly cried in relief. Jared on the other hand looked kind of pissed. 

 "Who the hell are you?" Jared asked, but Tadashi was equally pissed. "Who the  _ hell _ am I?! Who the hell are you?! I live here!" Tadashi stomped forward with a look in his eye that could kill. And Hiro was honestly shocked and scared of what he might do next. Jared backed up in fear and surprise, Tadashi took that opening and moved to wrap an arm around Hiro. Who could not, and would not, protest to anything he did then. Jared looked aghast at what was happening, he turned to Hiro to vouch for him; until he saw him hiding in Tadashi's arm. And it was obvious that he would do nothing against his brother. But Jared didn't know that this was his brother, he thought Tadashi was his boyfriend. Jared scoffed and left. When he did Tadashi held him even tighter to his chest. Hiro sagged in relief, and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's waist. Tadashi calmed for a moment, before he remembered that he was mad and picked Hiro up with ease. He carried him into their house and basically threw him down on the couch. Then he began pacing back and forth and Hiro knew he was done for.

 

 "What were you thinking?! That guy, is a complete stranger! Who know what could have happened! He could be a killer, or a rapist! He could have kidnapped you! Something terrible could have happened! What have I always told you about strangers?! They're dangerous! You do  **not** welcome, or allow a stranger inside! Especially when it's after hours, and me and Aunt Cass aren't home! I wasn't supposed to be home for another hour! What might have happened if I hadn't been early?! Something horrible! Awful, you could have died, been kidnapped, been killed, been raped,  _ been kidnapped _ \- Anything!" He whirled to Hiro who had all but disappeared into the couch. "Well?! Answer me Hiro!" Hiro felt tears in his eyes, he let them go and buried his face in his hands. Tadashi blanched as Hiro shook, then readily took him in his arms to soothe him.

 "I'm sorry! I just felt bad, cause I judged him so quickly- and- and- I wanted to get to know him- then he was hurting and- I made him a smoothie-" Tadashi shushed him and gently ran his fingers through his brother's hair. "Shhh, I'm sorry Hiro, I shouldn't have been too harsh. I didn't know what happened, but I really was worried about you! And you know that guy's intentions were anything but pure." Hiro nodded against his chest, "I knew he was flirting, but I didn't think he'd try anything you know? I just wanted to be nice." Hiro was seriously upset about how much of an idiot he was. "That was Jared, the guy from yesterday. Apparently he lives around here, and he runs the same route I do every morning." Tadashi sighed, "Well then you're just gonna have to carry around pepper spray from now on." Hiro laughed and let go of his brother, wiping his eyes and smiling. “You’re an awesome brother Dashi, I don’t know what i’d do without you,” smiling at Tadashi he hugged him tightly. “I love you Dashi,” he whispered. The elders face flushed at what he said, but he tightly wrapped his arms back around Hiro. “I don’t know what i’d do without you Hiro.” Tadashi pulled back and ruffled his little brother’s hair affectionately. “Hey Hiro, do you want to get to work in the lab? I think it would be great to get your mind off of that blond bimbo.” Hiro laughed and pulled Tadashi towards the garage, opening the door and jumping into his chair. He and Tadashi had their separate chairs, Hiro had a cheery red leather chair and Tadashi had a dark blue one. But of course Hiro just sat wherever he wanted, sometimes in Tadashi’s lap. 

 

 Hiro brought up the 3D image of their current project. Baymax was already perfected and soon to go on the market, and Hiro had spent some time redesigning his micro-bots after they and all his research was destroyed in the fire. But right now they had started a new nanny-bot/security system, a compromise between the two brothers. Tadashi was proud and seriously excited about how much time Hiro was spending on these projects. And how he hadn’t been bot-fighting in over a year, Tadashi was glad that his brother was finally heading his advice and staying safe.  _ Except for that Jared guy of course,  _ he thought bitterly. He knew about Hiro liking guys, he wasn’t an idiot. He also knew that Hiro wasn’t a virgin, he knew a lot of things that Hiro thought he hid. Like that drawer with the fake bottom, and what was in it. He had come home one day to hear something in their bedroom, when he opened the door Hiro had been the farthest away from his bed as possible with a guilty look. When he left that day to work in the cafe for the first time, Tadashi had checked his bedside table. One should understand that Tadashi wasn’t trying to stalk Hiro, just that he was concerned for his well being. Tadashi thought that he had illegal bot fight money, or even drugs hidden under that fake bottom. But lo and behold it was a fucking dildo. After a quick masturbation session, Tadashi  _ hardly  _ ever looked in the drawer again.

 

 The last time Tadashi had looked in the drawer he’d seen a more vast collection, and wondered when Hiro found the time to use his little toys. But right now Tadashi had to stop thinking about things like that, unless he wanted an unexpected boner right then and there. So Tadashi calmed himself and joined Hiro in their project, today they we’re going to begin the building phase. And Tadashi knew by the way that Hiro wasn’t able keep still that he couldn’t wait. 

* * *

 It was dark outside, the cold settled in and the two Hamada brothers were done for today. Their end game for their final project was a kind of robotic baby/housesitter that would look over and regularly patrol the house, and alert the owners and/or authorities in certain circumstances. It was supposed to be a child friendly and huggable outer design much like Baymax, but also come equipped in weapon should the need arise for defense of the house or owners. In the end they had chosen to shape it like a dog, and it could come in a variety of colors. It had two bumps on the head that looked like ears but acted as a single, arms the could hug and hold a scared child or carry a package. Two eyes, or cameras, and a moveable jaw and mouth that served as a speaker. It was an all around great design that Hiro had mostly contributed to. And honestly it looked great. But right now, Hiro was drifting off from the exhausting work. So Tadashi had to carry his little brother upstairs and lay him down in his bed.

 “Hey ‘Dashi?” The elder looked down at the younger, who lifted his arms in an invitation for a hug. “Hug?” Tadashi smiled and hugged his little brother with as must love as he could pour into it. Pulling back and kissing the top of his head, “G’night you weirdo.” Tadashi watch his brother fall asleep, it really was crazy how Hiro was already  _ seventeen _ and still acted like a fourteen year old. But it was also great, because this way Tadashi felt like his brother would never not have a need for him. But little did he know that Hiro  _ needed _ him for something else.

* * *

  
**So that was it, I’ll be back with the next chapter whenever I am able. But I hope you enjoyed and have a great day! Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! As always i'm hoping that you enjoy and read on!**

* * *

 Hiro groaned as he sat up, pulling an arm behind his head and stretching until his back popped. He could see Tadashi at the foot of his bed, who promptly tossed a jacket at him. "Get out of bed knuckle head, we're going to the campus today." Hiro groaned and pushed himself out of bed, stumbling over to his dresser and pulling out some clothes that he could wear. Tadashi blushes and returns to his half of the room, closing the divider and sitting on his bed as he hears the clothes rustle on the other side. Tadashi pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the deafening sound of the clothes sliding off of his younger brother's lithe body. The elder shook his head and quickly and went to his desk. Grabbing his backpack and keys to his motorcycle, looking around to make sure he didn't miss anything.

 "'Dashi! Hurry up!" Tadashi laughed and opened up the divider to see Hiro tapping his foot with his hands on his hips. "Let's go," the younger walked out of the room, not bothering to wait for his brother as he climbed onto the motorcycle. Tadashi chuckled as he stepped on in front of him and started the ignition, grinning as Hiro slipped on his helmet and wrapped his arms around the elder's waist. "Hurry!" Hiro whined, he was still impatient and needy like a child. Tadashi drove on anyways, enjoying the nice weather and Hiro's arms around him. But soon they arrived at campus and Hiro let go, pulling back and running ahead inside. Tadashi ran to catch up. When inside he saw what he usually did, the crew laughing and working hard at the same time. Fred was sitting in his chair with a comic book in his lap while talking to Wasabi, who was wearing a white apron and cleaning gloves. Hiro was talking with Gogo next to her own latest project, pointing out some flaws and helping her with some tips. Hiro was one of the smartest people at this school, which was still amazing even now that he was older. Hiro was still the youngest at their school.

 Honey was quickly pulling Tadashi over to her station to show him what she's been working on. Tadashi let her do so with a chuckle, she began excitedly talking about and showing him pieces of her new project. Her eyes lit up and she was moving quickly. Tadashi was glad that she was so enthusiastic about her work, it was always nice to see someone doing something they really love.

* * *

 Hiro wasn’t jealous, he was anything  _ but _ jealous, just because Honey Lemon was hogging Tadashi and he was smiling like she was the fucking sun or some shit. Okay that was mean, and totally uncalled for. It’s impossible to hate Honey, unless she was trying to get into Tadashi’s pants… Like Hiro was. “Hey Hiro, come over here!” Fred was calling him over to where he and a peeved looking Wasabi were standing. When he got over Fred immediately launched into his and Wasabi’s argument. “Okay so, I was saying that Wasabi should make like this, giant, fire-breathing, mutant lizard thing, that I could keep as a pet! But  _ he _ said that that’s not “biologically possible”.” The younger Hamada laughed while Fred kept going, “But  _ I _ say that he should totally try! Because nothing is impossible!” Wasabi groaned,

 “Of course things are impossible! Plenty of things are impossible!” Fred grinned, “Don’t be so grumpy man! Nothing is impossible!” Fred then slung his arms around Wasabi in a hug. Hiro laughed hard, “dudes, I have no idea. While you can’t genetically make a fire-breathing, mutant lizard… you also can’t fight Fred for long.” Wasabi shrugged in agreement and poked at Fred. 

 “Let go of me.” “Nope!” Fred giggled, “hug it out man!” The clean-freak sighed as he realized there was no getting out of this and hugged back Fred in his huge arms, it almost could be compared to a bear hugging a stick. It looked like Wasabi was trying not to break Fred in the hug, their height and build difference was nearly laughable.

 

 Hiro spent a while with them, talking about lizards, monsters, and pizza for a good hour. Until Tadashi came over and clamped his hand on Hiro’s shoulder, making him jump, but grin at the same time. Tadashi joined the conversation, adding his opinion to the topics which made everyone laugh. It was soon that everyone was all sitting on the floor and just talking. Hiro loved it when things like this happened, because it was like they were this great big family.

  
  


 A while later Mrs. Showman showed up. After Callahan was arrested he lost his job at the institute Mrs. Showman was the person who stuck out most at interviews. She was a little intense, but enjoyed her job and made a show of it… no pun intended. She arrived with a big smile and a pep in her step. “Hey there kiddos!” Fred absolutely loved her, and could easily match her enthusiasm, “Hey Mrs. Showman!” The crew all stopped talking to look up to the woman, ready to find out what brought about her arrival today. She grinned and laughed, “ _ Well…  _ We have two brand new students! And since I know them I thought I could give ‘em a tour around school before they start! And here they are!” Stepping aside she presented two bored looking people. “A Ms. Petit,” the woman, looked up and smiled at her name. With dark eyes and curled brown hair, she stood in heels and a small skirt, with a white button up and dark blue tie. She gave off a sense of confidence and amusement. But Hiro could have sworn she was smiling at them like they were children. Mrs. Showman continued, “And a Mr. Richmond.” The man looked up and smiled politely, at the group. Even giving a small wave. He dressed simply, with plain black pants and a light blue button-up shirt, but gave off an air of class and professionality. Tadashi stood up and walked over to shake their hands, smiling and greeting them both politely. Hiro smirked and gave a wave from his place on the floor, not bothered enough to get up and greet them. Which made Ms. Petit’s smile waver. After everyone said their hellos, Mrs. Showman pulled the two new students away to continue the tour.

 

 The younger Hamada climbed off of the bike, popping his back and pulling off the helmet. Handing it to Tadashi he waltzed inside and upstairs to his and his brothers room. Smiling to himself Hiro ran over to his dresser and started to go through his drawers, he and Tadashi were going to watch a movie after aunt Cass went to bed. They rented this movie that they’ve been excited about since they heard about it. But Cass needed her sleep after a long day of working in the cafe. And she had game night to catch up with the boys. But that aside, Hiro was even more excited to try on his new outfit. He decided that if he really wanted his older brother’s love he’d have to get it, or at the least get him into bed. So he put together this outfit to wear, that he was hoping would catch Tadashi’s attention. Getting undressed he pulled back on the planned outfit. One of Tadashi’s old shirts, that hung off his lean frame; a pair off short-shorts overtop of his boxers, that barely peaked out from the too large shirt; and a pair of thigh-highs. The tall socks were a stormy gray, to match the graying old shirt. He mussed up his raven locks before skipping down the steps into the living room, sitting down on the couch, kneeling and waiting for his brother to come any minute now.

 

* * *

 Tadashi smiled as Hiro ran enthusiastically inside, he climbed off the bike and shut the garage door behind him. Going over to a certain shelf in the garage-turned-lab he grabbed the movie that he and Hiro were watching tonight. Then going through the living room into the kitchen to prepare snacks. Making sure to kick off his shoes at the entrance of their home and sigh in relief. Hearing Hiro’s quick steps down the stairs he pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and grabbed a few sodas for them both. Then walking back into the living room he nearly dropped all of it when seeing Hiro kneeling on the couch. With one of his old shirts, which always made Tadashi grow hot under the collar, and a pair of fucking  _ thigh-highs…  _ It nearly killed him. “W-what are you wearing Hiro?” His little brother smiled and laughed. “What’s wrong ‘Dashi? I just got in some comfy clothes.” A small coy smirk, “It doesn’t bother you does it?” The elder quickly shook his head then put the movie into the dvd-player and turned out the lights. Sitting next to his brother on the couch who snuggled up beside him, loose shirt falling to expose one of his pale shoulders. The movie was good, but not enough of a distraction to draw Tadashi’s attention away from his little brother who had hooked one of his legs over Tadashi’s thigh.

 To Tadashi this felt like a test from the heavens to see if he could hold himself back from fucking his  _ underage  _ brother into the couch. If that was the case then Tadashi was at his wits end, Hiro was so close and pressed up against him. If he didn’t want him to know that something was wrong he had to act casually, which would be to wrap an arm around his brother and rest his head against the soft, wild, raven locks on Hiro’s head.

 

After the movie they both climbed upstairs and crawled into bed, Hiro first slowly rolling the thigh-high socks off his long, pale legs. Tadashi in an act of spite, pulled off his shirt for Hiro to see. Then he walked over on his side of the divider and got fully undressed, redressing in some loose fitting pajama pants. Sighing he fell face first into bed, slipping under the covers and relaxing from a long day. Hiro was doing the same on the other side of the thin divider, except with an added air of disappointment that he couldn’t break Tadashi. But also with a determination that he  _ would, _ and that no matter what he couldn’t give up.

  
  


 Tadashi sat up in bed and stretched his arms, muscles stretching and flexing. Standing up and going over to Hiro’s side of the partition he saw Hiro dressed and ready to go on his morning jog. “Where do you think you’re going?” Hiro jumped, not knowing of his elder brother behind him. “Geeze ‘Dashi! Don’t sneak up on people like that, and i'm going for my run. I’ll be back soon.” Tadashi’s hand snapped forward and long fingers closed around his brother’s wrist, pulling him back to look him in the eye. 

“Did you even get pepper spray?” He asked, when the younger flinched he knew the answer. “Hiro seriously? That guy, he could be on that same path with you, and what would happen if he tried to overpower you? I’m not letting you out of here without some form of protection.” The younger groaned, then smirked. “What if I had someone to protect me?” He asked.

“Well it depends, he looked like a strong guy Hiro.” “You.” Came his almost  instant reply, “Think about it! He wouldn’t even try anything if you were with me.” He blushed a small bit, “And I think that he thinks you’re my boyfriend, it would be a chance to set the record straight.” Tadashi nodded and thought about it for a moment, it was rationally the best choice. Who could keep Hiro safer than Tadashi? No one really. So Tadashi nodded and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah okay, just go downstairs and wait for me while I get dressed.” Hiro grinned and hugged his older brother before hopping down the steps.

 

It was only ten minutes until Tadashi came down in a tight black tank-top the showed off his lean muscles. With a pair of red running shorts that came to a stop just an inch above his knees, showing off his strong legs. Hiro nearly melted in his seat at the sight, he’d never by that damned pepper spray just so he could have Tadashi run next to him looking like that. Tadashi had one of his arms wrapped loosely around Hiro’s waist on the walk to the park, it was a lovely day out and it felt like the sun was shining just for them.

Tadashi came to a stop next to Hiro on the bench, smiling and pulling his white earbuds out. Sitting down they laughed, Hiro had a lot more fun with Tadashi on this jog then he’d had on any of his others. They were a good match as workout buddies, always making the other want to strive and push harder. Of course with plenty of humor and little contests in between. Truley only one thing could ruin this moment, but he had yet to show his face. So the younger Hamada pushed that thought aside so that he could enjoy his time with his sibling, he was hoping that Tadashi would run with him every time after this. 

When they had their fill of water and small talk Tadashi hopped up and held out his hand for Hiro. It wasn’t necessary, or needed, but with this action he knew that Tadashi  _ wanted _ contact. To hold him, touch him, and be close. He hoped that he could make that desire flourish into wanting to kiss and touch him more intimately. But for now he reached up and took his brother’s hand, staring him deep in the eyes as he was pulled up. Smiling and squeezing the elder's hand he could see Tadashi’s breath stall at the action. 

 

Lost in each other’s eyes they didn’t notice Jared jogging up from around the bend behind them. The blond then promptly ran up with a frown at the two together like that. “Hiro!” Their eyes snapped towards him, whose’ own figure was on par with Tadashi’s. Both looked irresistible in their tight clothes and sweaty shining skin. Hiro thought briefly of what it most look like to any passerby, what they saw was a hot blonde dude glaring at another really hot raven haired guy with Hiro in the middle. But his fingers were laced with Tadashi’s. When two girls passing by giggled and stared at them he couldn’t help but blush at what it looked like. Two, incredibly hot guys fighting over  _ him _ . 

 

“Hey  _ Jared, _ ” The elder spoke with malice and a glare. The blond squinted and glared right back, “Hey  _ dude, _ sorry I don’t know your name.” Hiro spoke up before his brother could say anything. “This is Tadashi, he-” “So he’s your boyfriend, you fucking tease.” Jared cut him off with a growl. But with that Tadashi stepped closer, hand still tightly clenching Hiro’s, and the younger Hamada had to blush at how his brother was acting.

“Hiro isn’t a  _ tease _ he was only kind, like every normal person. It’s your own damn fault you misread that for flirty.” The elder Hamada was upset, no scratch that he was fucking  **livid** , how dare this fucking rapist insult Hiro like that! Hiro didn’t know any better, he might like to think he knew everything but he was still naive when it came to how people get wrong impressions and how they feel. Jared looked taken aback by Tadashi’s fierceness. Hiro was too honestly. Tadashi looked down at his watch and grumbled, “Come on Hiro we have to go home.” Wrapping an arm around his younger brother’s waist he directed him to walk away from the steaming blond and back back home. Hiro contemplated turning around to tell Jared that Tadashi was his brother… But if he could be Tadashi’s boyfriend, he would do so happily. So he pressed against his brother and smiled, for this short walk home, they were boyfriends.

* * *

**Hey y’all! Man this took a long time, but as always I hope that you thoroughly enjoyed. Comments shall be cherished and kudos loved! I’ll see all you dudes in the next chapter!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6!

***peaks out from behind wall* U-um hi! Sososososososooooo sorry to make you wait this long! I know it's rude of me but with the back to school and some family issues I just haven't had the time or energy, if you've stuck around then I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 

  Hiro collapsed back onto his bed, sighing heavily and cuddling his pillow. After the jog, a shower, and a snack consisting of two bananas to tease Tadashi he was wiped out. Not wiped enough to stretch his legs to the corners of the bed and spread his arms in an alluring position. Hiro wasn't kidding when he said he wanted Tadashi, he wanted him _ bad _ . Hiro obviously didn't know how to break Tadashi yet, he didn't even know if he should... Tadashi might be disgusted, or even hate him. Tadashi could move away and never contact him again because it was  _ wrong _ and horrible. At that thought Hiro hid himself under his covers, curling in on himself. Tadashi wouldn't want him. Wouldn't want his childish, lanky, gross body. Tadashi may like guys, but that didn't mean he would like his little brother. Hiro bit the inside of his cheek and shook with suppressed tears. He was a horrible little brother. Hiro fell asleep with tears streaking down his face, deciding that this was a bad idea after all and that he would stop. For the sake of his brother and their relationship he would stop being selfish. 

 After watching his little brother look him in the eye with a banana down his throat Tadashi needed a break. Either Hiro was doing it on purpose or he was really oblivious, in only one of those scenarios could Tadashi kiss the hell out of his little brother for fucking teasing him. The either well... if it was the other then Tadashi was going to die a slow, sexually frustrated death. So when Hiro went back upstairs Tadashi decided that he would spend some time in their home lab. Even though it just wasn't the same without Hiro. They worked together, not apart. They needed each other to operate. Tadashi didn't want to think of the day that Hiro moved away with the guy of his dreams. He would probably be tall and handsome, and he’d love Hiro more than anything. He’d be smart, but kind and patient enough to handle Hiro’s antics. They would be a team together. In fact he would be a lot like Tadashi, Tadashi knew Hiro better than anyone. He knew when to push and to leave alone, he knew what to say and how to act. If there was someone just like Tadashi, he would be perfect for Hiro. Luckily Hiro was only seventeen, and he had plenty of time to find the love of his life. 

 Unfortunately Tadashi didn’t, his aunt constantly questioned why he wasn’t dating anybody. So were his friends, he knew that Honey liked him, but she wasn’t what he wanted. Maybe if he found a guy, a shorter little genius overflowing with curiosity and wonder. With a knack for frustrating him but also making him complete. A nice guy who knew everything about him and knew exactly what to say to him. Someone exactly like Hiro. If only they could find people just like each other they would be happy. 

 Leaving the home lab Tadashi went upstairs, deciding that he would get Hiro so they could work together on their security/nanny bot. They still needed to finish the final draft of their design, as us much as Tadashi hated to admit it Hiro was better than him at creating the designs in reality. When he opened the door though he found Hiro curled up in bed under his blankets. Tadashi smiled and stepped forward, running his hand though the wild raven locks of his little brother. Shaking his shoulder he urged the younger to wake up. When Hiro woke and blinked his red eyes sleepily Tadashi was able to notice the tear trails staining his rosy cheeks. Sitting next to his younger sibling the Hamada rubbed his back tenderly and looked down at him with concern. “What’s wrong Hiro?” The younger Hamada turned his face into his pillow and shook his head no. Tadashi groaned and pulled at the younger’s shoulders again. “Hiro please tell me, 'cmon! Don’t make me tickle you!” Hiro groaned from where his face was stuffed in the pillow. 

 “I’m not five Dashi!” Tadashi pushed his hands under the blanket and tickled Hiro’s side’s ecstatically, making him jump and squeal. Pushing at his older brother’s hands with tears in his eyes as he kicked his feet out. Shouting and barking laughs. When he was released he smiled warmly up at his brother, who had somehow migrated over him. Then he frowned and turned on his side. “Aww c’mon! You know you can tell me right?” Hiro nodded and sighed, blushing softly. “Will any guy like me? Jared is the only one… Maybe I should date him after all… I mean, no guy is interested in me other than him.” Tadashi gaped at his younger brother who was blushing uncomfortably under him. Hiro couldn’t go to Jared, he wasn’t right for him! “No way Hiro! That guy’s bad news! You just have to put yourself out there! You’ll find someone worthy of my genius little bro.” Hiro laughed and hugged his older brother tightly.

 “Thank’s Dashi, you know, maybe I can go on a double date with you someday! I’d love to meet whoever is able to put up with your nerdiness.” The elder laughed and stood up throwing Hiro over his shoulder despite the younger protests and shouts. Carrying him downstairs he ran into Aunt Cass leaving the kitchen, she looked at them in surprise. Tadashi sheepishly waved before continuing to bring his little brother to their lab, dropping the younger into his chair he pushed him to the desk. “Enough about dating! Let’s work!” Hiro laughed and nodded, setting to work with Tadashi by his side. Tadashi knew what was best for Hiro. 

* * *

 The next morning was lazy and quite. With the two brothers sitting at the kitchen table holding warm mugs of coffee. Hiro still had tired eyes and a slouched posture while Tadashi was smiling and reading a book. “I hate morning people.” Hiro groaned, how his brother could be so enthusiastic about waking up baffled him, and frankly put him in an even grumpier mood. The elder smiled brighter and reached across the table, squeezing Hiro’s hand and running his thumb over the soft knuckles. “Who’d wake you up if I wasn’t around?” Hiro shrugged and took a sip of his coffee to hide the unwelcome blush.

 

 As they reached the school Hiro groaned in delight as he popped his back. “I don’t see why you had to take the bumpiest road ever Dashi.” The older smiled and ruffled the younger’s hair, pulling him inside. “Because it makes you jump.” Hiro elbowed his brother’s side and pulled away from his arm, running inside with a laugh. When Tadashi started to chase him Hiro turned to taunt him, until he ran headfirst into something solid. Fallen back on the ground he hissed and rubbed his back, looking up to see concerned blue eyes staring down at him. A strong wide hand reached down and helped Hiro to his feet. Hiro blushed lightly at the firm grip he had. “Hello, I’m Alric  Richmond. I saw you yesterday, i’m terribly sorry for bumping into you, I should have been paying more attention.” Hiro smiled and nodded up at him as Tadashi came upon them, when seeing his younger brother and the new student he was immediately suspicious. “I shouldn’t have been running, I didn’t bruise you with my bony shoulder did I?” Alric laughed and shook his head. “Not at all, I suppose i’ll see you around. I’m getting my lab assigned today.” Hiro nodded dumbly and watched as Alric left. 

 Tadashi waved a hand in front of the younger’s face to get his attention. “Hey, What’s up?” Hiro shrugged with a dopey smile that made Tadashi’s insides churn. “What year is he?” Tadashi placed a firm hand on Hiro’s back. “He’s twenty one Hiro. Why do you ask?” Hiro laughed and brushed Tadashi’s hand away. “He’s cute that’s all… God I can’t believe I just told you that, pretend I never did.” Hiro bowed his head and sped walked to the elevator, Tadashi barely had time to jump in before the doors slid shut. 

 Later in the day Tadashi and Hiro were in their personal lab, Tadashi was connecting some loose wires inside Baymax’s sensors, he had been blind for the past few days. Hiro was looking over some potential buyers for his microbots. But didn’t want to make a final decision without Tadashi, he played a large part in the production and was his inspiration, he deserved credit for this too. Of course Hiro was going to make some modifications to make them less powerful. It was during testing that a glitch made it known how strong, or even deadly they could be. So Hiro was limiting their functions to a more safe style. Tadashi readily approved the idea. 

 A soft knock on the door roused them from their concentration. Honey Lemon peaked in through the door and smiled at them brightly. “Hey guys! Ms. Showman wants to introduce us to some new students who are moving into this hall! There’s only two but she wanted us all to introduce ourselves and make them feel at home here.” She disappeared back out and the Hamada’s shrugged, and walked out, Hiro with his older brother’s arm slung over his shoulder. Tadashi’s smile wavered slightly when he saw Alric. Standing there with a wide smile and a friendly attitude. The other student was a smaller girl with blue wild hair and a pair of goggles strapped to her forehead. Who was all smiles and energetic aura. Ms. Showman presented the two students, everyone shook hands and greeted them kindly. Alric had a personal lab, while the girl, named Kayla, had a public one. Greeting their space with equal enthusiasm the two both declared they were excited to be there.

 After the greeting Hiro decided to take a break and rested on the couch in the relaxation area. Kicking up his feet he spent some time on his phone, looking over Tumblr. Soon enough Tadashi joined him, picking up Hiro and sliding under him. Relishing in the normal contact the two brothers had. Gogo finished with her daily assignment and sat on the leather arm chair. Seeing people starting to gather Fred pulled Wasabi away from his work, not without a protest, and pushed him to sit in the extra large bean bag. Plopping himself down in the man’s lap he called Honey over. When the Hamada’s took time out of their insane, non-stop work schedule so did everyone else. Even if it was just sitting around in the same room together it was still comforting, social even. Kayla looked over curiously as Honey sat down in a woven cloth chair next to Gogo. Smiling and striking conversation immediately. When the bluenett asked what they were all doing Fred declared, “Its relaxation time! You know you need a break when the Hamadobroes are kickin’ back!” She nodded and rocked on her heels uneasily. Gogo gave a small smile and gestured to a multicolor beanbag between Honey and Fred/Wasabi. Kayla readily sat down with a grin and looked around. Hiro could tell she’d fit right in here. Fred and Kayla struck up conversation immediately. Wasabi joining in for small agreements or notes. When Kayla commented that they made a cute couple Fred went beet red. Wasabi stammered, “W-we’re not a couple! J-just friends!” She had been surprised.

 “Really? I was so sure, does that mean that Tadashi and Hiro-chan(her nickname for him) aren’t dating either?” Hiro’s cheeks stained a bright red and Tadashi dropped his phone onto Hiro’s chest in surprise. “No! No we’re not dating!” Hiro yelped, “We’re brothers! W-we can’t date!” Kayla shrugged. “Why not? You guys know that incest isn’t illegal anymore right? Well it was a private matter, as soon as it happened my cousin’s got hitched, beautiful wedding.” Tadashi’s blush only made the matter worse. “Seriously?” She nodded, “Yeah! Time’s are a-changin’ grampa! So much stuff is legal now.” Tadashi nodded and grabbed his phone from where it had slid down to Hiro’s lower stomach, making him gulp. “Well um, that’s good to know… but we’re not dating.” Hiro nodded in agreement, flush slowly fading from his cheeks. Then added with a grin, “I totally ship Wasabi and Fred though.” Gogo shouted “Same!” and Honey agreed, Fred and Wasabi defended themselves the best they could, against the shipping of all their friends. Tadashi had excused himself to go get a drink, promising Hiro a package of gummy-bears.

 The shouting had drawn Alric from his lab, looking at the gang of friends they seemed like children at play. When his voice spoke over the ground they quieted down. “What are you all doing out here?” Kayla spoke up, “Apparently this is when everyone takes a break together! Join us! It’s been a lot of fun so far.” He shrugged and rolled up his sleeves, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Hiro. Gogo gaped openly at him. He nervously questioned what he did wrong. “That’s Tadashi’s spot, him and Hiro  _ always _ sit together. It’s like, the universal law.” Fred chimed in, “Yeah i’ve never seen them sit apart, I mean, they share the same lab. If they were twins, they’d be like, conjoined twins.” Alric shrugged, “Well it’s never too late to try new things.” While anxious the rest of the gang was curious to see how Tadashi would react. And they found out as Tadashi rounded the corner with a can of Coffee and a bag of gummy bears from the vending machine. 

* * *

 Hiro’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Tadashi, and when Tadashi saw who was taking his spot. He froze and said nothing. The silence weighed heavily on everyone. Tadashi moved to the couch to in front of Hiro, who looked down in fear. Tadashi’s anger was silent, and frankly horrifying. When he felt the hand rest on his shoulder Hiro’s eyes screwed shut. Until that hand moved, picking up Hiro briefly before Tadashi sat where he was sitting, then placing Hiro down into his lap, back against the arm of the couch and knees laying over his legs. After handing Hiro his sugary treats Tadashi popped open his coffee and drank it silently. No one said anything. No one said anything save for Hiro, “T-thank you Dashi.” Tadashi looked to his little brother with a kind smile. “No problem knucklehead.” That broke the silence and the awkward air around them. Fred went back to his conversation with Wasabi and Kayla, Honey talked to Gogo. Tadashi sent a grin to Alric’s gaping expression, smug. “Something wrong?” The other man shook his head and watched as Tadashi opened the bag of gummy bears for Hiro, who smiled and his feet kicked slightly. Popping a bear into his mouth Hiro held one up for Tadashi, who accepted it gratefully. Alric watched in confusion.

 After Tadashi carried Hiro back to their personal lab they got back to work. Jabbing each other with their elbows and laughing merrily. Alric peaked through the door at the scene. Curious and puzzled. Knocking on the door the tall man with chestnut hair stepped in. The brothers looked towards him, Tadashi a bit less kindly. “Hamada, elder I mean, what is your’s and Hamada-kun’s relationship?” Tadashi smiled, “We’re brothers. He’s my geek.” Hiro laughed and poked his brother’s face. “And  _ he’s _ my nerd.” Alric nodded, understanding.

 “Okay, then I would like to ask you something Hamada-san.” Tadashi nodded, smile fading into a more serious expression. “Could I take your younger brother on a date? This weekend perhaps?” Hiro gaped openly, face red as a cherry. Tadashi gaped as well, but with his mouth closed and a quieted glare. “Do you really want to date Hiro? Or are you looking only for a quick night?” Hiro’s flush dimmed at the prospect and scooted if not an inch closer to his brother. Alric saw this and defended himself. “Of course not! I wouldn’t disrespect you like that Hamada-kun, I wanted the pleasure of taking you on a date, getting to know you more.” Hiro nodded with a small smile. Tadashi watched with mounting jealousy, but he had to let Hiro go. If he didn’t then he might begin to get suspicious, or get angry with him. Both were not a good outcome. Rubbing his eyebrows Tadashi nodded faintly. “Yes I give you my, blessing or whatever, to go on a date with Hiro. This Friday you can pick him up at eight and have him back at ten-thirty.” Alric beamed with excitement. 

 “Thank you! Thank you so very much! I’ll be there Hamada-kun, make sure to wear something nice.” He hurried out in joy, Hiro collapsed onto his brother.

 “D-Dashi?” Running his fingers through Hiro’s bed of soft hair Tadashi replied, “Yes knucklehead?” “I’m worried.” He admitted. “What if he tries something like Jared did? Do I have to only attract fucking-” “Language Hiro.” Tadashi cut in. “Gomenasai.  _ Freaking _ pedophiles for the rest of my life?” Tadashi hoped not.

 “No way, soon enough a great boy who’s too perfect for even me to say no to will come in and sweep you off your feet. Just make sure to use protection.” Hiro blushed and pushed away, pushing feebly at his brother’s arm. “Stupid! Don’t say stuff like that! Pervert!” Tadashi laughed and rolled onto the ground, clutching his stomach as he couldn’t stop laughing his ass off. He was a pervert, a huge one. He hoped that Hiro would never discover that though.

* * *

**Well here it is! I hope you guys liked it! Comment/suggestions go below and will be loved! Kudos will be worshiped! Thank all of you, I will see you, in the next episode(chapter)!**


End file.
